Lusail
Lusail is a country located in the Peninsula of Qaturah. It's official language is Hajjain Arabic, and it's capital is Ham Garash. History The Bajeeza tribe had been set their own tribe in the Qaturia peninsula during the times of Jesus. The Qaturia Kabir kingdom was established in 958. On 1193, the Caliphate was expanded into the Qaturia peninsula, and so ending the independent kingdom of Qaturia Kabir. It's culture was close to extinction until 1453, when King Hajad Sibil founded the Kingdom of Jajad, on the shores of Umm Kahar. King Hajad Sahar was responsible of the killing of many Jajarians, most notably 2,000 of them. This led to a wrong turn on the history of the Qaturia Peninsula, they had to start a war against the king on 1502. The Jajarians were victorious, and the Kingdom of Shar Hajad has been established there. The tribes Shar Hajad had were divided into three; Gushar, Ha'id and Makan. Since then, the territories where the tribes were settled were all composed into provinces. Swedish explorer Gardel Gustavius explored the interior of the Arabian Gulf in 1532, and made a settlement there. He was then kidnapped by the Ha'ids in 1553, and it belonged to the Kingdom of Shar Hajad ever since. The Al Kan tribe had started a war with the three tribes, ending the existence of the Shar Hajad kingdom. It was then turned into the Mar Kahan kingdom in 1576. The Mar Kahan kingdom maintained a poor trading centre, and demands from it's citizens led to a war, which would be the start of the Lusail Empire in 1591, with it's first king being Lusail I. It was then controlled by the Ottomans in 1734, but then, after a big revolution, it regained it's own territory, by the orders of Lusail Mashir VI. British explorers made a settlement in the coasts of the Lusail Kingdom in 1779, after being defeated by the United States in a war with them. They started the purchase of the Lusail Kingdom, thus becoming a colony of the United Kingdom in 1782, with it's first governor being Whitney Alliston Ubazyd. On 1849, a congress renamed the colony to New Lusail. A revolution, made in 1902, made the British drown in the grounds of oil, and the new kingdom of Lusail to be established, with it's first king being Lusail Al-Akhar Bashid in 1903. The oil made a big push-up in the Lusailian economy. Culture Lusail's culture has been advancing rapidly during the 1920's, when the islamic patriarch Aflat Muhamad Syafuradid had been planning a structure to push the culture rapidly into success. The tribes that contributed with the structure were the Sakel, Layal and Makan tribes. Lusail's art is considered to be the oldest in the Arabic peninsula, when the Arabic tribes had been practicing art with their fingernails. The most famous art in the country is the Dijud, made sometime in the 1500's. Lusail is the largest of every Islamic country, with 99% of it's people practicing Islam, next to Hejaz. Other religions, like Christianity and Zoroastrism, are strictly prohibited, but a cathedral, made in 1845, is used for Lent and Easter issues. Economy Lusail's GDP per capita is of $14,284,485, and it mostly exports theatres and series made for television. It's currency is the Yibaj. Subdivisions Lusail is divided into 12 sahfayids. Symbols Lusail's flag was adopted in 1902, ever since independence. It contains a maroon space with a white triangle, containing the emblem of Lusail Akhar Barashid, adopted in 1885. Lusail's anthem is Nashid Al-Lusail, composed in 1943. Lusail had 3 national anthems, 2 of which had lyrics, before adopting the current one.Category:Dr Cow's Unnamed Alternate History Project